DESCRIPTION (Taken from the Investigator's Abstract) The purpose of the 18th Neurotoxicological Conference (NTX XVIII) entitled: "Children's Neurotoxicological Health and the Environment 2000 is to convene (in Colorado Springs on September 23-26, 2000) international experts, as well as established and promising new researchers anywhere in the world to present, discuss and evaluate the most recent research and information concerning the mechanisms, and possible consequences, of developmental neurotoxicity from exposure to different classes of chemicals (metals, pesticides, endocrine disrupters, therapeutics) during development (i.e., as an embryo, fetus, neonate, infant child and/or adolescent). The focus is to identify and present solid science (on which risk assessment and policy decisions often are based.) This 2000 meeting will follow-up on the recommendations and research needs identified at the 1999 meeting. Aim 1: To encourage and enhance communication, understanding and collaboration between basic scientists, clinical researchers, epidemiologists, risk assessors and others working to further the understanding of the mechanisms and consequences of developmental neurotoxicology. Aim 2: To organize the conference participants, tutorials, presentations, discussions, demonstrations and interactions to document major new research advances and to facilitate identification of specific research gaps and potential experimental designs to answer questions. Aim 3: To facilitate collaboration of scientists and help foster or initiate new multidisciplinary research approaches to advance the science and risk assessment approaches related to the theme. Aim 4: To include representation from academia, government, industry, foundations and private organizations on the program as organizers, session chairs, invited speakers, poster presenters or participants. Aim 5: To rapidly peer-review and disseminate findings to the scientific community. Invited speakers and other presenters in the Poster Session will submit original research papers of new data presented as well as summaries of recent findings related to the specific topics. Papers will be peer-reviewed and rapidly published in NeuroToxicology, an international scientific journal that is widely disseminated, indexed and abstracted.